disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
P.J.
Peter Pete Junior (known more commonly as P.J.) is a character who first appeared in the 1942 short Bellboy Donald and later appeared in Goof Troop. He is the only son of Pete. In Goof Troop, he also has his mother named Peg and a younger sister named Pistol, but these two do not appear in later media. He was voiced by Clarence Nash in the original short, and in all of his later appearances, he has been voiced by Rob Paulsen. He also appears as a supporting character in A Goofy Movie, ''and in its 2000 sequel, ''An Extremely Goofy Movie. Background In all his appearances, P.J. is Max Goof's best friend. Like Max, P.J ages throughout each of his appearances. P.J is shown to be nervous, insecure and often fears punishment from his father Pete. His relationship with his father is consistently shown to be based on fear and control as a stark contrast to the much more loving relationship between Max and Goofy, with him often calling his father "sir." Though he is not usually the one to come up with ideas, P.J is shown to be helpful, polite, sensitive, honest and hard-working, and is usually the one to consider potential consequences. Physically he is strong and tough, capable of performing a lot of manual labor - a fact regularly exploited by his lazier father. He's also been shown to posess a switchblade in Goof Troop. He enjoys casual sports like bike-riding and skateboarding, and video games and watching television but his father often bullies him into activities that are much more stereotypically 'manly'. He is drawn to look very similar to his father, though less bulky. Due to the contrast between their personalities, he also has a far more genial appearance to his face. Throughout the series and movies he becomes increasingly larger in size, although he does not actually become fatter. PJ is almost the complete opposite of his father behavior-wise. He often displays fear of his father, of spending time with him, and of disobeying or failing him. Pete seems to interpret this fear as respect. PJ is eager to leave, and their father-son relationship clearly revolves around fear and control. With this thrown into even starker relief when compared to the much healthier relationship between Max and Goofy, it is speculated (though never confirmed) that Pete may be physically as well as emotionally abusive towards PJ. Max: "Aw, P.J, fishing with your dad! What could be more fun?" PJ'':'' "Eating glass! You got any idea what fishing with him is like?!" (PJ and Max in "Slightly Dinghy") PJ:'' (monotone) Oh man, my dad is going to smash me like a ''bug. (PJ in "A Goofy Movie") Appearances Bellboy Donald PJ first appears as the main antagonist in "Bellboy Donald" and is called "Junior." Junior has a much more similar personality to Pete than his modern incarnation and is bratty, provocative and conniving. His appearance is different, however, as he is much smaller and has larger ears. He continuosly harasses Donald, but at the end, Donald gets his revenge by spanking him really hard. Goof Troop In Goof Troop, P.J is 11 years old and lives next door to Goofy and Max. Throughout the series P.J's relationship with his father Pete is clearly based on fear and control, with P.J often being bullied into doing thankless chores, manipulated, insulted and punished over minor failings. It is far more frequent for P.J to be shown to fear his father than to love him. In the first episode, P.J gloomily tells Max that he is not allowed to play with anything in his room because they are all collector's items bought by Pete. In the second, Pete forbids him to play with Max. In one episode, P.J is shown counting down the days until he can leave home. In another, Pete actually pretends he is seriously ill to manipulate P.J into doing his job just to get a day off work. P.J. is usually seen hanging out with Max, and at one point, P.J states that Max is the only friend that he has ever had. P.J is usually talked into assisting with Max's schemes, but does prove himself to be brave whenever Max or even his father really need him. A Goofy Movie In A Goofy Movie, P.J is 14, and helps Max to try and impress Roxanne by videotaping him dance along to Powerline's new song, even though he was terrified of doing so in case his dad found out (which he did). While leaving the principal's office after they are caught he drones, "My dad is going to smash me like a bug." After school is let out, he later appears briefly, when Max and Goofy are in the woods, cleaning up Pete's RV with a floor-buffer. Max is shown to envy P.J as he gets to travel in Pete's luxurious RV, but P.J tells Max that he is the lucky one because everyone in town has heard that Max will be on stage with Powerline. Max reveals to P.J that it was a lie to impress Roxanne and has not told Goofy about it. Pete and P.J meet up with Goofy & Max again when they stop off at a motel. During this time, Max confides in P.J that he has changed the map to go to L.A. Their discussion is overheard by Pete, who tells Goofy. He makes a final, very brief appearance when Max is on stage at the concert, cleaning the R.V while watching Max on TV. Even though the series Goof Troop gave all characters equal importance throughout the show, P.J. and Pete's roles were heavily overshadowed by Goofy and Max's. An Extremely Goofy Movie In An Extremely Goofy Movie, P.J is 18. He gains more size, being almost as big as Pete and almost as tall as Goofy. P.J is seen prominently throughout the movie, sharing a dorm with Max and Bobby, as well as being on their team for the College X Games. He, Max and Bobby travel to college in Bobby's van. When they arrive, they are followed by Bradley Uppercrust III, College X Games 'king' to a cafe called the Bean Scene, with an offer for Max to join, but not P.J and Bobby. Max declines. When Tank, Bradley's right-hand-man, threatens Bobby, P.J defends him with a biscotti, and later remarks 'Moo, Moo?! Who'd want to join a heard of cows?!' when he hears the name of Bradley's fraternity (Gammau Mu Mu), which is punished by Tank giving him a wedgie. His personality doesn't really change until he meets the Beret Girl at the disco. After speaking poetically to her (which surprises Max & Bobby) she asks him to dance. After this, he becomes a sort of beatnik, and his casual clothes change from blue T-shirt and green shorts to black turtle neck, black trousers and a beret. He and his team make it to the finals, but P.J can't participate in the final race because Bradley straps rockets to his boots and blasts him out of the arena. His best event is shown to be bike riding. P.J is seen at the very end of the film reading poetry to Beret Girl. Gallery ﻿ Trivia *P.J.'s Japanese voice actress, Urara Takano, is also famous for voicing Raichu in the Pokemon ''anime series and Weevil Underwood (Insector Haga in Japanese) in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Cats Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Scouts Category:Kids Category:Baseball players Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Pre-teens Category:Adults Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Artists Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Goof Troop Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters